


no better thing under the sun

by afewreelthoughts



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afewreelthoughts/pseuds/afewreelthoughts
Summary: “Was it really the best idea to have a ball," Robb said, "right before all these men go to their deaths?”“Wouldn’t it be cruel not to?” Renly said, his lips almost against Robb’s ear.“You just wanted an excuse to throw a party, didn’t you?”





	no better thing under the sun

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and make no money from this. Everything belongs to George R.R. Martin.

The balcony in the great hall of the red keep was so high above the floor that it was dizzying to look down at the people below.

“Was it really the best idea to have a ball right before all these men go to their deaths?”

“Wouldn’t it be cruel not to?” Renly said, his lips almost against Robb’s ear.

“You just wanted an excuse to throw a party, didn’t you?”

They were huddled close, observing the dancing, shouting, laughing crowd. It must look like they were making plans for the Long Night to come, as if either of them had the first idea what might happen the next day.

“Look, if it were my last night on earth, I wouldn’t want to have spent it drinking wine before the fire,” Renly said.

“Why not? That sounds nice.”

Robb watched as a knight in a blue doublet wolfed down an entire chicken thigh, without seeming to stop for breath.

“It’s a waste of food,” Robb said. “People are eating more than their fill.”

“And you say half of them won’t live to see the spring.”

“Don’t paint yourself as the voice of reason.”

“You don’t think I’m the voice of reason?” Renly said, looking at Robb as though the words had been a challenge. 

Robb turned to face him. He was dressed extravagantly in a doublet of blood red, its sleeves long enough to trail on the ground. The dark jewels around his neck and on his fingers caught the candlelight, and shone the same bright way his eyes did.

Robb leaned back against the balcony rail. “I think whenever you seem to be the voice of reason, it’s only because you have other reasons of your own.”

“So what are they?”

“What?”

“What are my sinister reasons for wanting to throw a party?”

“I don’t know. That’s what makes them sinister.” 

Renly smiled. "People should be allowed some distraction before they fight the army of the dead. As should you.“

“That disqualifies you.” 

“I’ll come North if you ask me to.” 

Robb sighed. "You’re needed here.” He wished it weren’t true, and he could ask Renly be with him every step of the way North, warming his bedroll at night and making him laugh all day. “If I don’t make it…” A woolen feeling clogged his throat. 

Renly ignored his serious tone. "Do you want to join them down there?“

The people feasting and dancing looked more manic than ever, more desperate to prove, for one last night, that they were truly alive. Robb shuddered. “No, no thank you. I should sleep, I’ll be leading them all North tomorrow.”

His long sleeve brushed the back of Robb’s hand. “Or you could stay up here.”

“And do what?” 

“Dance with me.”

The strange, woolen feeling in his throat returned. Robb swallowed it. “I’m a wild Norther soldier, you know. You might have to show me the steps.” 

Renly stood closer to him and let their hands brush again. 

“Gladly.”


End file.
